Chocolate
by Batterbo
Summary: Kiera wants some chocolate.


My head felt funny. No funny 'haha, that's hilarious' funny but funny peculiar. My brain felt foggy and I wanted to curl up and sleep forever in a lovely warm and comfy bed. The bed I was on now was none of those things. It felt flat, hard and cold and I wanted it to change into a bed I could sleep in. I heard footsteps, drawing me further out of my sleepy haze and into the drab realm of reality.

"Miss Kiera, I trust you are awake?" the voice was a harsh light through the putty of my addled brain. My metaphors seem to become more eloquent with my tiredness.

"Meerrrrh?" I intelligently responded.

"Good, can you tell me what you can remember?"

"Yes, I am fully able to." I answered- I've always been a stickler for the proper use of words.

"Operative Kiera, tell me what you can remember for the medical records." she snapped. I scrunched up my face in concentration.

"I am operative Kiera of the Time Association, based in 2051. I was on a mission with Operative Johnny. Bring some newbie villain to justice. It was going well then he was shouting but I didn't know why. Then I was on the floor and it went dark." my sleepy reverie had almost completely worn off now. I was in the medical wing of the TA building, the harsh voice belonged to a blonde doctor. She stood over my bed with a stern look on her face, her lips pursed pensively.

"You were hit with a tranquiliser dart and if it weren't for your co-worker's excellent action, you may very well be waking up in enemy territory."

I raised my eyebrow, "which enemy?"

She rolled her eyes (I'm guessing I have a reputation for being difficult when I'm ill- let's not mentioned the time I knocked a doctor unconscious for a whole day after waking up from a particular nasty mission in the 1920's) "No one we've dealt with before. We don't know what he would have done with you in his custody." I blinked slowly at this woman. That man could have done anything but Johnny dragged me out of there while I was unconscious. He must be going out of his mind with worry. 'Mother hen,' I thought.

the doctor started walking to the end of my bed, tapping on her tablet. "You are to be under strict dietary control, meaning none of the ridiculous amount of sweets you eat per day." she gave me a pointed look.

"Not even chocolate?" my eyes widened- I was an incurable sweet tooth, I once demolished a pile of sweets in less time it took Johnny to eat less of the oat-gloop stuff.

"Not even chocolate. You are also to stay in bed until we can we sure the drug is fully out your system. We are not sure what it is or what its effects could be." damnit, that meant my secret stash in the medical room was out of bounds until she left.

"I need to see other patients," 'yes,' I thought, 'soon my precious', "so I'll be sending in a decent supervisor instead, who knows what you can and can't do and WILL enforce the restrictions placed on you." I stared blankly- who on Earth was there in the entire TAB who would deny me chocolate?

I heard more footsteps approaching so I wiggled into a seated position. Johnny walked in, exchanging pleasantries with the doctor before she left. Damnit, he would if it thought it would make me feel worse. He pulled up a chair with its back to me and sat on it, resting his chin on the back.

"Hey," I said, speaking softly, hoping to keep him in a good enough mood to give me chocolate.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"A bit tired but mostly hungry. In fact, can you do me a favour?" he looked at me skeptically.

"maybe, depends what it is?"

"cupboard opposite me at the bottom," he got up and opened it.

"Its empty," his voice had a hint of confusion in it.

"There's a chip in the surface on the left edge in the centre. Press and lift." he did so and I heard the sharp in take of breath as he saw what was under there. I knew the stash in each med bay was extensive- it took me a week to amass one stash load.

"Can I have a chocolate bar please? I might kill someone if I don't get one in the next 5 minutes and you're closest." I knew that he knew that I would kill someone if denied chocolate if I was in full working order but right now I wasn't and I knew that he knew that.

"How..." his voice trailed off but his meaning was clear.

"Smart helped me, there's one in every medical bay in case we get stuck in one." I smiled proudly. Smart isn't one for sitting around and if it meant hiding something from the snappy doctors in this place, he was all for it.

"Wow..." he breathed, "but you're not allowed sweets." His voice was firm.

"No fair! Give me chocolate! If they find the wrapper you can say you ate it."

"But that's lying!" his voice was shocked- he has, with my help, killed many bad guys but lying to a doctor about a chocolate bar is apparently the epitome of morally wrong.

"I'll give you some, therefore you ate it."

"Uh-huh," he gave me his 'because that's fool-proof logic' look before getting a bar, opening it, slowly raising to his mouth and taking a bite.

"NO! Don't! That's my favourite type of chocolate! NO!"

"Mmmm!" he was torturing me on purpose! I would never do I thing like that. Who am I kidding, I've done it so many times I've lost count.

"That's just," I drooped my head forward and slowed my the pace of my voice fractionally, "mean! how would you," I started rocking back and forth some more and his brow creased with worry, "like it if," and then I slumped forward.

"Kiera! Are you ok," he rushed over, dropping the chocolate but nor before taking another bite, "Kiera?" he voice was so laced with worry, I almost felt bad.

"J...Johnny?" I added a small quiver to my voice before nodding some more. I dropped my shoulders, making myself look as physically and emotionally drained as possible

"Stay with me Kiera, stay with me," his eyes were wide with panic. I blinked slowly, nodding my head and rocking slowly back and forth as if going to sleep.

"No," he grabbed my head and made me face him, "Kiera, can you see me?" I made some flapping with my hand until it found his shirt, he took that as a positive sign, moving his hands to my shoulders. I breathed in, stealing myself before clenching my fist and yanking him towards me, forcing our lips to clash. He tried to resist but I held him where he was. I briefly forgot my mission in a moment of exhilaration but I remembered and forced his lips apart with my tongue and savoured the chocolate lingering there. He gave up resisting. Our tongues followed a seeming random dance but alas the need for air became more pressing than my need for Johnny. Johnny's chocolate, not Johnny that's be mad (smooth one Kiera) (shut up). Once I broke away he was still there dazed. I poked my tongue out, the small square of mostly melted chocolate resting on the tip. He saw and realisation dawned. I flicked my tongue back in my mouth and swallowed the pallet d'ore.

"You just did that just to get some chocolate?!" his tone was incredulous

"What can I say," I licked my lips, "desperate times call for desperate measures." I raised my eyebrows in challenge. He was still flustered, harrumphing and flapping his mouth open and closed. I smirked. He went back, picked the discarded chocolate bar up and returned, his face a dazed blank.

"Jooohnnnny, can I have some chocolate please?" I adopted a faux innocent tone and my cute face. I'm not sure about the science but its a heck of lot more effective than a gun pressed to someone's back.

"NO! You cant have any! Not after what you just did!"

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to get up and force it out your hand. Or mouth. And seeing as we're in a med bay, I could try to surgically remove it from your stomach."

He looked horrified. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me." I smirked.

"You are so not ill, you are completely fine and as evil as ever. I'm calling Dr Gerald's back up here so she can discharge you."

"Aww but that's no fun- there'll be no rules to break then!" I pouted and he looked at me like a parent would look at a disobedient child. "What?" I asked.

"All you want to do is break rules?"

"Nooooooo, it just makes the chocolate taste nicer."

"Right (!)" He looked at me and I couldn't place it in the long list of looks he gives me.

"Please don't call her up- I don't like her. She's mean." He laughed at me and sat back down on the chair. He let out a long sigh as if the task was laborious.

"Oh alright then, I'll just have to stay here with nothing to do but to keep you company." He used his melodramatic drama queen voice and I laughed this time.

"Drama queen."

"I am SO not a drama queen." He retorted.  
"Ya-huh? 'Oh alright then'" I imitated him rather well, I think.

"You're exaggerating, I did not sound like that!"  
"Am not! You were the one exaggerating, I was just repeating it back to you." I poked my tongue out childishly. He 'harrumphed' in true drama queen style and turned away. He raised the bar of chocolate to his mouth if a faux stealthy manner. I grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it across my lap, the offending person still sat there, eyes wide and chocolate half in half put of his mouth. Leant over him.

"Now, now Johnny, we both know how this ended up last time and if you keep eating that chocolate, we're gonna have to go through the entire thing again. Do you want that Johnny?" I did.

I didn't realize until I finished the sentence that I was twirling a curl of his hair around my finger and how close I was to him. He seemed to have only just become aware of this as he gulped with nerves. Either that or he had the gall to keep eating my chocolate. I slowly put my free hand over his and slid the precious bar out. Without breaking eye contact I took a large bite and smiled slowly. I leant back into my sitting position and jigged the chair up off my knee. The sudden movement broke him out of his trance-like state. At that moment Smart walked in, bound to check on me, the little man took one glance at the room and came to a conclusion.  
"Let me guess, he wouldn't let you have any chocolate, but he started eating it himself?"

"Yeah, but I acquired back to rightful owner." I raised the prize over my head so he could see. He smiled.  
"Good one Kiera, I'm guessing you're feeling mostly better?"  
"You may have more letters after your name than are actually in your name but none of say that you're a medical doctor. If there was something wrong, I still wouldn't tell you because you'd probably break all this medically stuff trying to fix it." Johnny laughed.  
"Really? More letters than in your actual name? That's a lot of letters!"  
"And work," Smart joked, "well at least you're all good and he's looking after you properly, I'm not needed here. Good day!" and with that he walked out the room. I looked at Johnny and he shrugged at me.

"He's an odd little man."  
"Indeed. Does he actually have less letters in his name than he does after?"  
"Neh, probably not, but if you wrote his full name out in size sneventy font, it would be as long as he is tall." Sneventy is what Johnny and I started referring to as the Nth term as he showed me this entire cartoon series from 2013. He tried to contain his laughter but failed in the form of a most gentlemanly snort. We both laughed quietly and in that time I finished the chocolate. I held out the wrapper.  
"I believe this is yours," I smiled and his eyes widened.

"Kiera! You weren't meant to eat any chocolate at all and you've gone an eaten an entire bar! Dr Gerald will have my head!"

"This is 2051 Johnny, we've moved on from barbaric cannibalism."  
"That was not my point! And you've got it all over your face, how am I going to explain that?!"  
"Put the wrapper in the stash and close it tight." He obliged as I cleaned the chocolate off my face, licking the remains off my fingers. He returned and pulled the chair the right way round and closer to the bed. He sat down, licked his thumb and started rubbing off the spots I missed.  
"There," he whispered, "all better." He looked at me with another look I couldn't place.  
"You keep looking at me like that." I stated. He looked slightly sad, then confused an instant later. I processed the three looks together with the context. My conclusion was strange yet expected and slightly inevitable. He didn't want that little close moment to end.  
"Like what?"

"Like you really want to go get me another chocolate bar." I smiled sweetly, hoping he didn't notice my change in tact wasn't pre-planned. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm going to get one square of chocolate for myself and you can have the rest when you're better." He turned back and I smiled.  
"Why are you going to get another square when you know I'll only steal it off you like last time?" He paused.  
"Maybe I want you to."

-

This is fanfic for a story my friend wrote called 'Time Split'. You can find it on Wattpad; author TLangston.

The actual story is still a first draft but this happened anyway. Don't tell him you found this, it will lead to weird questions :)

Edit: I changed some of it as I hated it… So yeah.

Bo


End file.
